Heroes Fall
by leefert
Summary: Kim has lost her two best friends and partners. Is that all she'll lose?
1. Default Chapter

Heroes Fall *~*~*~*~*~* "We're heading out for a beer. You want to come?" Jimmy asks Kim.  
  
"Sure, but what about Joey?" Kim asks  
  
"Joey is staying the night at his friend's." Jimmy replies  
  
"Oh okay." Kim says as she finishes changing.  
  
"You ready to go?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Kim replies as she looks at the pictures on her locker door.  
  
There is one of her and Bobby. Then another of her and Alex. Then one of Bobby, Carlos, Doc, Alex, and her. She missed having Bobby and Alex around. It was hard for her to believe that both of her beloved friends and partners were gone. She could still see the awful explosion that happened over a year prior. She remembered seeing her best friend lying on the pavement. The stone cold look on her face. It pained her to see Alex's baby blue eyes gaze off to the sky, then close, never to open again.  
  
"Kim, let's go!" Jimmy yells from downstairs.  
  
Kim closes the door and heads down to a waiting Jimmy. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Bosco, any big plans for tonight?" Faith asks  
  
"Nope. Just gonna grab some beer, sit back and watch TV." Bosco replies  
  
"Sounds like the life." Faith responds sarcastically  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Bosco asks  
  
"Nothing. I guess." Faith quips.  
  
"You have a better idea?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah, we could all go have a couple beers." Faith replies  
  
"Did I hear someone say something about going and having a beer?" Davis asks  
  
"Yeah, you wanna go?" Faith asks  
  
"Sure." Davis replies.  
  
"You ladies have a great night." Sully says as he heads out of the locker room.  
  
"Why does he always call us ladies?" Bosco asks  
  
"Nature I guess." Faith replies. "So Bos, are you in or out?"  
  
"I'm in. Let's get out of this place." Bosco replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The autumn air was chilling. Kim and Jimmy headed into the bar to meet a waiting crew. Doc, Carlos, Lombardo, DK, and Walsh were all sitting there.  
  
"Hey, look who finally decided to show up." DK teases  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, you know women." Jimmy cracks  
  
Walsh walks up with two beers, one for Jimmy and one for Kim.  
  
"So, let's get this party going." Lombardo says  
  
The music starts pumping from the jukebox. The door opens and the three cops enter.  
  
"Hey guys!" Doc yells across the room.  
  
Each of them acknowledges Doc's greeting and heads up to the bar to get a drink. Faith sits at the bar beside Doc.  
  
"Rough day?" He asks  
  
"Not really, just needed to unwind a bit." Faith replies  
  
"Tell me about it." Doc returns  
  
Kim and Jimmy are getting closer and closer on the small dance floor.  
  
"You know." Jimmy starts, "We could always get out of here and head back to my place."  
  
"Or, we could head to my place." Kim smiles.  
  
Jimmy walks up to the bar to pay the tab for the two of them. They grab their jackets and head back out into the chilly evening.  
  
"Brrrrrr." Kim comments  
  
"You won't be cold too much longer baby." Jimmy smiles as he opens the car door.  
  
"I bet." Kim smiles DK looks at Walsh, "You seen Jimmy?"  
  
"No, why?" Walsh asks  
  
"I haven't seen him that much." DK replies  
  
"Last I saw, he and Kim were over there." Walsh says pointing to the empty dance floor. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim fumbles with her keys. Finally she opens the door to her apartment. She flips on the light. The answering machine blinks to signify new messages, but she doesn't care tonight. She's got one thing on her mind. She sets her purse on the table, hangs her coat up on the rack and then locks the door. Jimmy takes her hand and slowly leads her back the hallway like he had done so many times before. They reach the bedroom. Jimmy pulls his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. He slowly lifts Kim's shirt up over her head as they passionately kissed. Her fingers were busy unbuttoning and unzipping Jimmy's pants. He runs his fingers over Kim's black lace bra. He lays her back on the bed. He playfully kisses her stomach and works his way up her body. He slowly slides his hand down her leg. Soon the bra and the remaining articles of clothing the two had once been wearing hit the floor in a heap.  
  
The two embrace each other. This was familiar territory to each of them. They had been in this position, in this bed many times before. The normally cautious Kim didn't even wait for Jimmy to take a condom from the box in her nightstand drawer. After all, she shared a son with him. She allowed her body become one with his once again. It felt so good to once again be with the man whom she loved, and always would.  
  
The bed raised up and down, occasionally the headboard tapped against the wall. Kim's soft moans gradually became louder and louder. She began to call his name out. The feeling of being with him gave her a calm sensation. A euphoria came over her whole being. Oh how she missed him. It was just like old times. The pair became wrapped in the sheets. Each sweating, their hearts pounding, they just lie there with each other, smiling. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where you been?" Fred asks Faith  
  
"We went out for a beer after work." Faith replies  
  
"That was 2 hours ago." Fred protests  
  
"What, so I can't relax and unwind after work? I have to come straight home and go straight to bed?" Faith quips  
  
"No, I'm not saying that." Fred replies  
  
"It sure sounds like it." Faith answers  
  
Faith goes back the hallway and heads off to bed. Fred stands in the kitchen, and then he too heads back the hall. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light is not a welcome guest to Jimmy and Kim. Jimmy rolls over and puts his arm around Kim.  
  
"Last night was amazing." He says  
  
"I know." Kim replies  
  
"We still have time before we go to work." Jimmy smiles as he rolls over on top of Kim again.  
  
She runs her finger down his muscular chest. She then arches herself as Jimmy begins his magic again. The headboard bangs against the wall. Jimmy's hand slides down Kim's leg. Her hands slide down his back. He kisses slowly down her neck. He pushes harder and harder. Kim calls out "Jimmy, oh Jimmy." Over and over again. He then rolls her over; she is now on the top. She playfully draws an imaginary circle on his stomach with her finger. Then she runs it up his chest. He smiles.  
  
The phone ringing interrupts the intimate moment.  
  
"Don't get that," Jimmy pleads  
  
"I have to." Kim responds clearly not wanting the moment to end  
  
She grabs her bathrobe that hangs off the corner of her headboard and walks over to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh Hi Mom. What are you doing calling me this early in the morning? Yeah, I know tomorrow is Mel's birthday. Sure, I'll stop over for a little while. Okay mom. Love you too. Bye." Kim says  
  
Jimmy lies in the bed. He is trying to regain his composure. Kim heads off for the shower. Jimmy watches as Kim lets the robe fall to the floor. He thinks to himself, "Why must you tease me like this Kim?" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred is sitting in the living room.  
  
"Be careful at work today." He tells Faith as she prepares to leave.  
  
"I will. I always am." She replies  
  
"I love you." Fred adds  
  
"I love you too." Faith says as she gives him a kiss and heads off for work. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy walks into the house. Walsh greets him.  
  
"Afternoon Jimmy." Walsh says  
  
"Hey." Jimmy replies as he heads up to change for work  
  
DK walks up. "Yep. He definitely slept with her again."  
  
"Lucky bastard." Walsh cracks  
  
Kim walks in a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey guys." She says as she heads up the stairs.  
  
DK and Walsh acknowledge her greeting and watch as she ascends the stairs.  
  
"Kim, you're riding with Carlos today." Doc instructs as she grabs a bottle of water  
  
"Okay." Kim replies *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lieutenant Swersky is addressing the cops in role call.  
  
"Davis, Sullivan, 55 Charlie sector, 1900 meal. Boscorelli, Yokas, 55 David sector 1930 meal. That will be all. Stay safe."  
  
The cops get up and head off to their RMPs.  
  
"Another day at the office." Sully says  
  
"Yeah, our office just happens to be a mobile unit with red lights on the roof." Bosco cracks  
  
"Just look at it this way Bos, you always have an office with a view." Faith cracks  
  
"Could be worse." Davis starts, "You could be driving a bus."  
  
Bosco looks perplexed and then laughs, "True." He says as he climbs into the RMP. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Missed you leaving last night." Carlos says to Kim  
  
"Yeah, I headed out pretty early. I was really tired." Kim lies to cover up the fact that she slept with Jimmy yet again. Admitting this would show weakness in her character. When it came to Jimmy, she had no will power to say no.  
  
"Yeah, the place pretty much burned out after you left." Carlos replies  
  
"It wasn't alive while I was there." She quips  
  
"True." Carlos adds.  
  
The alarm ends their conversation  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3, residential fire 122 E 71st."  
  
"Let's roll boys!" Jimmy yells as he slides down the fire pole. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith pull up to the scene of the fire. A woman comes out of the building screaming.  
  
"My husband! He collapsed in the hallway! I can't get him out." The woman screams  
  
Bosco and Faith run into the building. They are overcome by the intense heat and smoke, but they press on and head up the stairway. They find the man collapsed on the third floor landing. They work to get him out of the building, but are turned back as the flames flare up out in the stairwell.  
  
"We're trapped up here Bos!" Faith yells  
  
"Where the hell is the fire department?" Bosco asks  
  
The sound of the sirens can be heard from the outside. Bosco busts out the window on the landing.  
  
"Somebody help us!" He yells down to the men below.  
  
Jimmy looks up. "Bosco, hang on, we're on our way up." He yells back  
  
Bosco turns to Faith, "We really weren't planning on going anywhere."  
  
Jimmy and DK enter the building. The flames in the stairwell are too much. "We need a line in here!" Jimmy yells  
  
"We're working on that right now Jimmy." Lieutenant Johnson radios  
  
"Damn it! They can't wait that long for us to get up there." Jimmy yells he charges through the flames. DK follows.  
  
They reach the second floor.  
  
"Bosco!" Jimmy yells  
  
"Up here!" Bosco returns.  
  
Jimmy and DK head up to the landing.  
  
"Get the ladder to the third floor window." Jimmy radios as he leans out the window to signify which window he meant.  
  
The ladder is slowly extended to the position. The man who Bosco and Faith had entered the building to rescue is carefully taken out the window.  
  
"Okay, Faith, you're next." Jimmy instructs.  
  
Faith climbs out the window and descends the ladder. Bosco follows. Jimmy and DK continue higher in the building to search for any other trapped residents.  
  
"How you doing in there?" Lieu radios.  
  
"There isn't anybody else. We're heading back down." Jimmy replies *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are on patrol. They get called for a domestic dispute. They pull onto the scene to find two men fighting. Sully hits the siren once. The men continue. Sully and Davis get out of the car.  
  
"Stop!" Sully yells  
  
The two men continue to ignore the instruction.  
  
"I said stop right now!" Sully reiterates.  
  
The two men continue. This time Davis instructs.  
  
"Apparently you two are hard of hearing, cuz I heard my partner tell you twice to stop fighting. Now, I am giving you 30 seconds to break it up before I have to take action."  
  
The two men stop their fight and begin to explain to the officers why.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! One at a time, you first." Davis says pointing to the man who is wearing faded jeans, ad a black hoodie.  
  
Sully decides that he has heard enough.  
  
"Look. I catch either one of you fighting again; I'm going to lock you up. Do I make myself clear?" Sully asks  
  
The two men nod their heads and head off in separate directions.  
  
"That was easy" Davis quips *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and another medic take the man to Mercy. Kim and Carlos are left on the scene. Jimmy and DK are heading down to the third floor.  
  
"Jimmy, the floor's getting weaker." DK notices  
  
"Don't worry about it, we're almost out of here." Jimmy replies  
  
They reach the third floor landing. DK heads out the window and onto the ladder, he starts his descent. Suddenly there is a loud rumble from within the building.  
  
"JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" DK yells  
  
Kim looks up sharply. DK scrambles back up the ladder to reach for Jimmy. It is too late. The floor couldn't hold Jimmy's weight any longer; he crashes through the floors below. DK looks down.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson frantically radios, "Jimmy? Jimmy? Jimmy answer me!" All he gets on the return is static.  
  
DK jumps down from the top of the truck. He rushes over to Lieu. "Anything?" DK asks  
  
Lieu just shakes his head. DK and Walsh prepare to head into the building to get their friend. Another loud rumble is heard.  
  
"Somebody get that line going!" Lieu yells.  
  
Faith and Bosco stand there watching in shock. Carlos walks over to Kim.  
  
"Jimmy will be fine." He attempts to reassure her  
  
Kim will have none of that. She acts as if she ignores Carlos's statement. She watches in horror, what seems like slow motion to her. She watches as DK and Walsh enter the building. Smoke still billows from the windows and doorways. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy! Jimmy!" DK yells as he looks up at what used to be the stairwell.  
  
"Jimmy!" Walsh yells.  
  
Flaming debris falls from above. Walsh looks around. He spots a foot, he grabs DK's arm and they rush over. There is a huge pile of debris on top of Jimmy. They dig through it; Jimmy's mask is shattered. His helmet no longer sitting on his head. They pull him from the rubble and head for the door.  
  
"Medic!" DK screams as they make their way through the doorway.  
  
Kim pauses, she is paralyzed with fear. Carlos grabs her arm. "Kim, let's go!" She picks up her bag and rushes over to her injured ex-husband. DK and Walsh lay Jimmy on the ground by the truck. They stand back as Carlos and Kim kneel in beside him.  
  
The first thing that Carlos does is remove the fractured mask. It reveals cuts and some minor burns on his face. Kim rips Jimmy's turnout coat off. She listens for breath sounds.  
  
"Damn it Jimmy!" She yells, "Breath sounds are weak bilaterally. We may have to intubate."  
  
Jimmy wakes up. "Kim?" he says weakly.  
  
"I'm here Jimmy." She replies  
  
"This doesn't look good does it?" He asks  
  
"You just let us do the work okay?" Kim replies  
  
"Heart rate is dropping. Pulse is weak. He's gotta have internal injuries from the fall." Carlos says  
  
Kim looks up at Carlos. "WE ARE NOT GONNA LOSE HIM!" she insists.  
  
"Jimmy, keep talking to me." Kim instructs as Carlos inserts a line.  
  
"Joey, he has basketball practice after school tonight." Jimmy says  
  
"I'll make sure that he gets picked up." Kim replies, a tear streams down her nose.  
  
Carlos looks at Kim.  
  
"10 migs morphine." He says as he shoots it in through the line  
  
"Is it bad when it doesn't hurt anymore?" Jimmy asks as he begins to vomit up blood  
  
Kim and Carlos turn him on his side.  
  
"Jimmy, you listen to me. You stay with me!" Kim insists.  
  
Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World begins  
"Bobby? Alex? What are you two doing here?" Jimmy asks  
"We've come to take you home." Bobby replies  
  
"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay right here. I've got a job to do." Jimmy answers  
  
"Jimmy, your job here is done. We were sent to get you." Taylor says  
  
"Wow, you two are in your uniforms. And there's a bright light behind you." Jimmy says  
  
"Jimmy, you have to come with us." Bobby asserts  
  
"I want to stay here, I want to stay with Kim." Jimmy replies  
  
"You're running out of time." Taylor says  
  
"Can I say goodbye first?" Jimmy asks  
  
"We'll wait right here." Bobby replies  
  
"Jimmy! You stay with me now. Do you hear me?" Kim asks "Jimmy, talk to me!"  
  
The sounds fill Jimmy's ears like they are in a distant location.  
  
"Kim. Bobby and Alex are here. Do you see them?" Jimmy asks  
  
Kim looks down at Jimmy. "Yeah, I see them." Her eyes fill with tears, as she knows that she can't see them. "You're going to be okay Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy is pale; his eyes are fixed on Kim. "You know I love you right?" he asks as he attempts to swallow hard.  
  
"Jimmy, you are going to be alright." Kim can't fight back the tears anymore. "Tell Joey that I love him too." Jimmy pleads.  
  
"Hurry up Jimmy!" Taylor yells  
  
"Kim. Kim, I can't see you. Kim are you there?" Jimmy asks frantically  
  
"Yeah Jimmy, I'm here." Kim smiles as she brushes her hand down the side of his face.  
  
"I have to go now Kim. I love you. May angels lead you in." he smiles as he takes a short breath.  
  
"Jimmy, don't leave me!" Kim cries, "Please don't leave me."  
  
She watches as his chest jerks, gulping for one last breath. His eyes roll and his gaze fixes off towards the fire truck. A cold rain begins to fall. Chills race up Kim's spine.  
  
"Let's go." Bobby says as he and Taylor walk beside Jimmy. The three walk off into a bright white light with their arms around each other.  
  
"Never said thank you for that. Now I'll never have the chance. If you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God wouldn't let it live. May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in."  
  
Kim hears these words echoing in her head.  
  
"Jimmy!" she screams as she feels his last breath. "Don't leave me." She gasps. "Please don't leave me."  
  
Carlos looks up, the pain in his eyes, he can't help it. "Kim, I'm sorry."  
  
"JIMMY!!!!!!!!" Kim sobs  
  
Tears fill the eyes of everyone around. DK walks over to the truck and leans against it. Walsh looks down at the ground. Lieutenant Johnson turns away. Bosco turns his back to it all and puts his hand on top of his head. Faith stands in tears watching Kim.  
  
Kim sits holding Jimmy's lifeless body in her arms. She is rocking back and forth sobbing. Carlos stands up and walks back to the bus. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Doc.  
  
With great pain in his voice, "Doc. Jimmy died. There was nothing we could do. Okay. I will do that. Yeah, I'm okay. I have to be here for Kim." Carlos hangs up the phone and grabs the backboard. He swallows hard as he carries it towards his fallen comrade.  
  
"Kim." Carlos says gently. "We have to take him in."  
  
Kim sits shaking her head. Walsh walks over and helps her up. Kim collapses in his arms. Other firefighters carry the backboard to the bus. Walsh walks with Kim to the bus. She sits in the back with Jimmy's body, still crying. Walsh sits up front with Carlos. Tears flow freely from their eyes. The back doors of the bus are closed and the remaining firefighters watch in the rain as Bosco slowly pulls the RMP off with the lights on in front of the bus. Carlos slowly pulls away in the bus.  
  
Bobby and Taylor walk beside Jimmy. The three walk off into a bright white light with their arms around each other. Each is smiling and laughing.  
  
"Never said thank you for that. Now I'll never have the chance. If you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God wouldn't let it live. May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in." 


	2. Heroes Fall Part 2

The numb feeling still overwhelms Kim. It is worsened when she climbs into the back of the waiting RMP. Faith stands outside, waiting to close the door. Her gaze is sad. Bosco sits in silence as the door closes and his partner sits beside him. Bosco slowly pulls off. Walsh takes Kim's hand. Bosco pulls up in front of Catherine's house. The four occupants climb out of the car. They all adjust their uniforms as they walk up to the door. Kim does something highly unusual for her; she knocks on the door and waits for her mother to answer. Catherine knows that something is not right when the four are gathered on her doorstep in the middle of a shift. Catherine turns to look back into the house as Joey comes bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Mommy!" Joey exclaims  
  
The five adults look at each other knowing that what is going to come next is going to sting them all over again. Kim kneels down next to her son.  
  
"Joey honey." Kim begins as she starts to fight back tears and tries to be strong for her son.  
  
"Mommy, is something wrong?" Joey asks innocently  
  
Bosco wants to turn away, but Joey looks at the faces of all those in the room. Tears well up in Faith's eyes, she only hopes that her children are never put in this situation. Walsh forces a smile as do Bosco and Catherine. Kim takes Joey's hand and leads him into the living room. They sit on the couch and she pulls him onto her lap. Then she begins to tell him the hardest words he will ever have to listen to in his life.  
  
"Joey honey." Kim again starts to say, "I need to tell you something really important, something about your dad."  
  
"He's hurt again?" Joey asks  
  
"Yes, your dad got hurt again." Kim replies  
  
"I wanna see him." Joey says seriously  
  
Catherine grabs a tissue and clinches it to her face.  
  
"Joey, I'm afraid that you can't see him." Kim hesitates forcing back tears  
  
"I want to see DADDY!" Joey demands  
  
Kim knows that she can't fight it anymore. She wants to cry so badly. And she realizes that there is no way that she can make this any easier on Joey but to tell him the blunt truth. She looks at the faces of the four others gathered in the room trying to gather the courage to tell her son that his dad is never coming home. She looks up at her mother, and then back down to her son. "Joey. I don't know how to make this any easier to tell you." Kim says  
  
"Tell me what mommy?" He asks  
  
"Joey, your daddy is never coming home." Kim says  
  
"He will too! He would never leave me!" Joey says in anger  
  
"Joey, remember what happened to Bobby and Alex?" Kim says  
  
"No, dad's not dead! He's not. You're lying to me!" Joey says and attempts to break free  
  
"I'm sorry Joey, you're dad is dead. He fell through a floor and was hurt very badly. We couldn't do anything to help him." Kim says in tears.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE?" Joey bawls in anger. "YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM!"  
  
These words sting Kim very hard. She attempts to respond, but can't. The pain in Walsh's face is too great.  
  
"Joey, listen to me. Your mom didn't let your dad die." Walsh says  
  
"Yes she did!" Joey sobs  
  
"No Joey, your mom did everything she could to help him. We all did." Walsh says  
  
Joey jumps off of the couch and runs upstairs. The door to the room slams shut. Kim sits on the couch crying, Catherine quickly moves next to her to console her. Bosco turns and walks out of the house, the tears stream down his face. He never imagined how hard it would be to tell a child that they lost their parent. Faith stands crying in the living room, Walsh looks at her. Neither can believe what they were just witnessing. Both follow Bosco out the door. Catherine watches. Kim starts sobbing.  
  
"He's gone mom! He's gone!" Kim cries  
  
"I know baby. I'm sorry." Catherine says to comfort her daughter "I wish I could take away all the pain."  
  
Kim looks at her mother. "He died, right there in my arms. I couldn't do anything. I froze."  
  
"You didn't freeze honey. You can't stop someone from dying. If their time is up on this earth, you can't keep them here." Catherine insists  
  
"There's more too it mom." Kim cries Catherine looks at her daughter, shocked at what might come out of her mouth next. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco, Walsh, and Faith all stand beside the RMP. The tears have subsided.  
  
"I never realized that it was that hard to tell someone that they lost a loved one." Bosco says, "Not even after the 11th. We attended so many memorial services, yet I never once realized."  
  
"Bosco, no one can be prepared to do that. I just hope that no one ever has to tell my kids that." Faith replies  
  
Walsh is in silence. Then the tears flow down his face again.  
  
"You okay?" Faith asks  
  
"I lost so many brothers on September 11th. Then I lost Taylor last year. But now, now I have lost a brother that meant so much more to me! He's gone. I can't believe that Jimmy is gone." Walsh says shaking his head. "It's not supposed to be like this."  
  
Faith and Bosco look to each other. Neither really knows what to say.  
  
"It's hard." Bosco finally gets out. "It's hard to look at something like this and ask ourselves, 'why? Why am I still here and not them?' It just doesn't seem right."  
  
Faith looks at Bosco, half in shock because his words are numbing. They are true though. The three stand in silence. It still feels surreal to them. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey sits on his bed. He has an FDNY hat in his hand, and he stares at the picture of his dad that sits atop his dresser. He throws the hat in anger.  
  
"Why dad?" He sobs. "Why are you leaving me?" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom. Jimmy and I slept together again." Kim cries  
  
Catherine is not entirely shocked by this revelation.  
  
"We slept together last night." Kim adds  
  
"You did." Catherine hesitates to ask. "You were responsible right?"  
  
Kim shakes her head. Catherine looks to the floor. Kim stands up and walks to the window. She looks out to see Bosco, and Faith, and Walsh standing by the RMP.  
  
"I was stupid!" Kim yells  
  
Catherine walks over to her, "No. You weren't."  
  
"But mom, what if? What if I.." Kim can't continue  
  
"Honey. Don't think about it. That needs to be the furthest from your mind. You have to get your son through this! He's counting on you." Catherine insists.  
  
"I need to go. I have to get cleaned up, I just don't know how I am going to get through this." Kim cries  
  
"You will. You will get through this." Catherine answers  
  
"Mom, I lost Bobby, then Alex, now Jimmy. I don't know if I can stand it." Kim sobs  
  
"Listen to me. You are strong! You will get through this, your friends and I will be there every step of the way!" Catherine adds  
  
Kim slowly walks to the door and turns the handle. She pauses.  
  
"Mom, what if?" Kim asks  
  
"No what ifs. Don't think about it. Think about helping your son through this. You can worry about the what ifs later." Catherine replies.  
  
Kim slowly walks out the door. She walks towards the RMP, and looks up at her son's window. She climbs into the car. The others climb in as well and they drive off. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the firehouse, the mood is very somber. DK walks downstairs with a picture of Jimmy.  
  
"I hate adding these to the memorial wall." DK says as he hangs it next to Taylor and Bobby's pictures.  
  
"Why do things like this happen?" Lombardo questions  
  
Carlos and Doc sit quietly across the table.  
  
"Life's not fair. It really isn't." Carlos says glumly.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson walks in. He pauses by the picture. "I still can't believe it."  
  
Kim and Walsh slowly make their way up the stairs. Everyone is quietly watching Kim's movements. They all want to ask if she is okay, if there is anything that they can do, but no one dares to speak. Walsh flashes a smile.  
  
"Do you need me to help you?" He asks Kim as she grabs a box to clean out Jimmy's locker.  
  
"No, I'd like to be alone." She replies as she climbs the stairs.  
  
The squad stands in the kitchen watching. When Kim is out of sight Lieutenant Johnson speaks.  
  
"This is going to be hard on all of us. Especially Kim. We all need to do whatever we can to help her and Joey through this."  
  
Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Lombardo looks up.  
  
"Oh man. Joey." He says, "How did he take the news?"  
  
Everyone looks to Walsh.  
  
"He blames Kim for not saving him. It hurt her to hear him say that. It hurt me to hear him say it. But he'll come around." Walsh replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim sits on Jimmy's bunk. The door to his locker is open. She sobs as she looks into it.  
  
"I can't do this" Kim says to herself. She sits and continues to cry. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's 11 PM and the shift is over. The four cops sit in the locker room. They can't help but think about what happened. They are all silent, that is until Sully breaks in.  
  
"Guys, I was thinking, we should get together and do something to help Kim out." He says  
  
"Yeah, we should do something." Davis adds  
  
"Well, I for one could use a drink, in Jimmy's memory of course." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah, I could too." Faith adds.  
  
"Let's go down to Hagertee's." Bosco says as he shuts his locker.  
  
The four cops head out of the locker room. *~*~*~*~*~* Carlos creeps up the stairs to grab his gear. Kim still sits crying on the bed. Carlos wants to reach out to her, but he isn't sure what to say, or how to say it. She looks up.  
  
"Hey." He says softly  
  
"Hey." She sobs back  
  
"Do you need any help?" He asks, noticing the empty box.  
  
She nods and he walks over. He picks up the box and slowly starts putting Jimmy's stuff inside. After a couple minutes he has all of Jimmy's personal belongings in the box. He turns to the inside of the door, and pauses while looking at a picture of Jimmy, Kim, and Joey at the zoo. He slowly removes the tape and hands the picture to Kim.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says gently.  
  
He walks back to his locker and grabs his bag. He looks back at Kim before finally heading back down the stairs.  
  
The alarm rings out breaking the silence.  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100 residential fire 918 Morningside."  
  
Kim bursts into tears. Downstairs the squad looks at each other. This was their first call post Jimmy Doherty. They all get up and move towards the truck, this was their job, missing a member of the family or not. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four cops sit at the bar. Each has a shot glass in front of them. Bosco raises his glass.  
  
"To Jimmy Doherty. Firefighter, father, and even though we had our moments, friend." Bosco says  
  
"To Jimmy" Faith, Sully, and Davis add as they all gulp down their shot. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later  
  
Jimmy's casket sits at the front of the church, surrounded by pictures of Jimmy. Bosco, Faith, Davis, and Sully all walk in wearing their dress uniforms. They take seats a few rows back. Their gazes all fixed to the flag draped casket. The haunting chill of the organ flows through them. The squad walks in as a group. Carlos, Doc, DK, Lombardo, and Walsh all sit in the third row. Finally Lieutenant Johnson escorts Kim, and Joey into the church. The congregation is filled with dress uniforms.  
  
Finally, the Priest enters the church. He walks up to the casket and then stands to the side.  
  
"Truly the loss of a close friend, or family member makes one question their faith in God. A tragic accident makes it hard for us to come to grips and find closure that our loved one is gone from this world. But truly they have not gone from this world to never be with us again. They have left their earthly being to join our Heavenly Father in the Kingdom of Heaven. Rest assured that one day, you shall be reunited in life everlasting." The Priest says  
  
Kim sits crying. Joey, does not fully grasp the words, he sits looking at his feet. The faces of the squad tell the story. The Priest continues on into the sermon. The squad members each think about Jimmy.  
  
There You'll Be by Faith Hills plays  
  
Doc thinks about the roof rescue that Jimmy performed to save him and Carlos from the burning building. It was always like Jimmy to risk his life for a coworker.  
  
Carlos smiles slightly thinking about his first day on the job when Kim and Jimmy pulled the peanut butter trick on him.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson thinks about the mushroom meatloaf. "Lieu, you like my mushroom meatloaf right?" He smiles as he recalls the look on Jimmy's face when he answered no.  
  
Lombardo thinks back to when Jimmy returned to the building to rescue him, even after the Captain had ordered all of the squad out.  
  
Walsh smiles while he thinks about the football game. "Don't tell me I got my ass kicked for a tie." Alex says "Okay, in honor of Alex, let's go for the win." Jimmy replies  
  
DK can't help but think of Alex's "tart du jour" comment when they spotted Jimmy's face on the poster.  
  
It comes time for the casket to be carried to the waiting fire truck. All at once, the sea of dress uniforms stand. The Squad members and a few other firefighters from Ladder 100 carry the casket through the sea of saluting firefighters. Kim and Joey follow the casket out. The tears flow in rivers from Kim's eyes as the casket is placed on the truck.  
  
There You'll Be ends, and the FDNY bagpipers start to play Amazing Grace  
  
The truck slowly starts down the street followed by the scores of firefighters. A sea of blue follows the red fire truck. Many people line the streets, some holding American flags, to watch the procession pass.  
  
They reach the cemetery. The casket is offloaded and carried to the gravesite. Taps is played while the flag is folded. The Captain of the Squad hands it to Joey.  
  
"Your father was a hero. For that you should always be proud." The Captain says  
  
Kim sobs, Joey looks at the flag.  
  
"I am. One day I am going to be just like him." Joey says  
  
The Captain smiles, and Kim forces a smile. The service ends. The squad walks back away from the gravesite. Kim and Joey walk up to them. DK picks up Joey.  
  
"If you're anything like your father, you'll make a great firefighter." DK says as the scene fades out. 


	3. Heroes Fall Part 3

"Mommy I need to use the bathroom!" Joey yells as he bangs on he bathroom door.  
  
Kim opens the door. "Okay sweetie. Sorry." She says as he brushes by her on his way into the bathroom.  
  
She stands in the kitchen making breakfast for her son. He comes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" Joey asks  
  
"Yeah why do you ask sweetie?" Kim asks  
  
"You've been sick every morning this week." Joey says, "Maybe you should go to the doctor and get some medicine."  
  
"I will sweetie. Now eat your breakfast so you're not late for school." Kim responds.  
  
She drinks a cup of coffee as Joey eats his cereal and heads out the door. She picks up the phone and dials.  
  
"Hi. This is Kim Zambrano. I'm a patient of Dr. James. I need an appointment to see him. Okay, 2 o'clock this afternoon? Great. Thank you." Kim hangs up the phone and looks back the hallway to her bedroom. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Fred are in the kitchen. Faith is getting breakfast ready.  
  
"Charlie, Emily hurry up! You only have 15 minutes!" Fred yells  
  
Charlie comes out the hall dressed in baggy jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"You're not going to school like that." Faith says  
  
"But mom! It's the style now." Charlie argues  
  
"I can see your underwear." Faith replies  
  
Fred sits laughing quietly. "What, you think that's funny?" Faith asks  
  
"Not at all, it's just. Never mind. Charlie, go change your pants." Fred says  
  
"But Dad." Charlie whines.  
  
"Go!" Fred demands.  
  
Emily comes out into the kitchen. "Glad someone else thinks Charlie needed to change pants." She says as she sits down at the table.  
  
"You have a dentist appointment at 3, I'll pick you up from school around 2:30 okay?" Faith asks  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Emily replies  
  
Charlie returns to the kitchen.  
  
"Now eat your breakfast." Fred says  
  
Charlie sits down and eats a bowl of Cookie Crisp. It's time for them to leave.  
  
"Charlie, I will pick you up at 2." Faith says as she kisses him on the head  
  
"Yeah. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." He says as he puts his coat on and heads out the door.  
  
"Bye guys." Emily says  
  
Fred and Faith both say "bye" and the door closes.  
  
Fred looks at his wife. "You know, it's nice to have the apartment quiet like this in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Faith says, "But you have to go to work." She smiles.  
  
Fred looks at his watch. "Bye babe. See you this evening." He says as he kisses her and heads off for work. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco rolls over and looks at the clock. 9 AM.  
  
"Damn it's early." He says to himself as he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get a shower. *~*~*~*~*  
  
2 PM rolls around. Kim sits in an exam room at the doctor's office. There is a knock on the door and Dr. James enters.  
  
"Ms. Zambrano, how are you today?" Dr. James asks  
  
"I could be better." Kim replies honestly  
  
"And what exactly is the reason you are seeing us today?" He asks  
  
"I've been getting sick in the mornings, sometimes carrying over to the afternoon." Kim says  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Dr. James asks  
  
"A little over a week." Kim replies  
  
"Have you been sexually active recently?" He asks  
  
"Yes." Kim answers  
  
"When was your last cycle?" He asks  
  
"Over a month ago." Kim replies  
  
"I want to get a blood test." Dr. James says as he walks to the door.  
  
A nurse enters and sets up to draw blood. As quickly as she sets up, she leaves with a vial. About 20 minutes later Dr. James returns to the room. Kim looks up when the door opens. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Emily and Faith sit in the waiting room of the dentist office. Finally Charlie comes out from the back and the assistant looks to Emily.  
  
"Emily, come on back." She says  
  
Charlie plops down in the chair where his sister once sat.  
  
"How was it?" Faith asks  
  
"I have zero cavities." Charlie proudly boasts  
  
"Good." Faith replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Bosco, flying solo today huh?" Sully asks  
  
"Yeah." Bosco replies  
  
"You do remember how to do police work right? I mean, without someone to tell you what has to be done." Sully cracks  
  
"Yeah Sully, believe it or not. I did graduate to big kid underwear." Bosco quips  
  
Davis laughs. "What are you laughing at?" Bosco asks  
  
"Big kid underwear? I thought you were still in training pants." Davis quips  
  
Bosco shakes his head and walks away as Davis and Sully continue laughing. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walks into the firehouse at 10 minutes after 3.  
  
"You're late." Doc says  
  
"Sorry, my doctor's appointment ran over." Kim replies  
  
"Carlos is waiting on you, so hurry up and get going." Doc says  
  
Kim heads up the stairs and drops her bag in her locker. She then heads to the bus where Carlos is waiting.  
  
"You okay?" Carlos asks  
  
Kim simply walks by him and climbs in the rig. Carlos just stands there and looks at her. Then he finally climbs in and they head off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Emily returns to the waiting room. Faith signs the forms and they head out.  
  
"So what do you want for dinner?" She asks them  
  
"Pizza." Charlie replies quickly  
  
"Whatever." Emily says  
  
"Pizza does sound good." Faith says  
  
They head for a pizza shop close to their apartment building. Sully and Davis see Faith, so they stop too.  
  
"Hey lady!" Sully yells  
  
"Oh hey Sul! Hey Davis." Faith replies  
  
"Enjoying the day off?" Sully asks  
  
"You bet." Faith replies  
  
"It's been quiet today." Sully adds "I'll bet. Wonder how Bosco's doing." Faith says  
  
The radio comes to life.  
  
"55 David to Central, I have a 10-13 SHOTS FIRED! 1008 Morningside." Bosco's voice shouts across the radio.  
  
Faith's eyes get wide. Sully and Davis, move back to the RMP.  
  
"I guess I got my answer." Faith says  
  
"Yeah!" Sully yells. "55 Charlie responding to the 10-13, we are in route."  
  
The lights and sirens come on and the RMP races down the street.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Emily asks  
  
"No honey, it's hardly ever like this. Now let's get some pizza." Faith says *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos looks at Kim after they return to the Rig following a call.  
  
"Kim, you haven't said a word all night." Carlos says, "What is going on?"  
  
Kim starts to break down into tears. "I'm pregnant." She sobs  
  
"What?" Carlos asks  
  
"I slept with Jimmy before he was killed, and now I'm pregnant with his baby." Kim is crying, she falls into Carlos's arms.  
  
He hugs her and tries to reassure her.  
  
"Are you sure? It's not just a mistake?" Carlos asks  
  
"I went to the doctor today and they did the blood test. How am I going to do this?" Kim cries  
  
"You're a strong woman. You'll get through this." Carlos reassures  
  
"But I have to do this alone." She sobs  
  
"You'll never be alone." Carlos says calmly, "I'll never let that happen."  
  
Kim looks at Carlos. He smiles as they get back into the rig. *~*~*~*~* Sully and Davis pull onto the scene. Bosco is taking cover behind his RMP. A shooter is firing from a window of a residence.  
  
"Sully, Davis! Stay down!" Bosco yells  
  
Sully and Davis take cover behind their RMP. Sully surveys the situation, trying to figure out the best way to take the shooter. The shooter fires round after round at the three cops.  
  
"We have got to get closer to that building." Bosco yells  
  
"Yeah, but he's got a good bead on us, we'll never get close enough without getting ourselves shot." Davis says  
  
"Yeah, but three targets means that at least one will get through." Bosco says  
  
"Oh, so you want to make this a game for him?" Sully asks  
  
"You got any better ideas?" Bosco quips.  
  
"Well, no." says Sully  
  
"Then I think we need to try it." Bosco says.  
  
The three look at each other. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kim, does anyone else know about this?" Carlos asks  
  
"Joey suspects that I am sick. But other than you, no." Kim replies  
  
"If you need to talk, you know that I am here." Carlos replies  
  
"I know. And thank you." Kim adds  
  
"We should go out sometime, for coffee. Then we can talk." Carlos adds  
  
"I'd like that." Kim says *~*~*~*~*  
  
The three cops move towards the building. The shooter attempts to fire on them, but he can't hit them. They get to the door.  
  
"Well, let's see what kind of welcoming party he has." Bosco says gun drawn.  
  
"POLICE! Open up!" Sully yells. There is no response. Sully nods at Bosco and Bosco kicks I in the door. They find no one in the downstairs rooms.  
  
"Give up!" Bosco yells up the stairs.  
  
The three officers cautiously ascend the stairs. Bosco reaches the top first. They creep back the hallway towards the room where the shooter was firing from.  
  
"Be careful." Sully whispers.  
  
They get to the doorway. Bosco kicks it in and there is a gunshot. Bosco falls to the floor. Sully and Davis each fire on the shooter. He slumps over in his perch.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central, we need a bus on a rush at this location. Also notify a shift supervisor." Davis radios. *~*~*~*~* "Boyd 55-3 Officer down 1008 Morningside." The radio crackles to life in the bus  
  
Kim grabs the radio, "Boyd 55-3 1008 Morningside."  
  
Carlos turns the bus down a side street and they head for the call. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bosco, Bosco talk to me." Sully insists ripping at the Kevlar vest that Bosco is wearing  
  
"I'm hit." Bosco cries, he pulls his hand away from his shoulder, blood covering it.  
  
Sully looks to Davis. "You're alright Bosco." Sully flashes Davis a look of fear. The bullet pierced the Kevlar.  
  
The listen to the sounds of approaching sirens.  
  
"Bosco, you listen to me. You're okay. Just stay still." Sully says  
  
"Sully, how bad is it?" Bosco questions  
  
"It's not bad." Sully says because truthfully he doesn't really know how bad it is.  
  
Davis runs down the stairs to meet the medics. Other police units are roping off the area.  
  
Carlos and Kim jump out of the bus.  
  
"Who is it?" Carlos asks  
  
"Bosco." Davis responds.  
  
"How bad?" Carlos asks  
  
"I don't know." Davis replies.  
  
They rush up the stairs. Sully gets out of the way of the medics. They survey the wound.  
  
"Bag him." Kim says  
  
"We gotta get him out of here." Carlos says after inserting a line.  
  
Kim nods in agreement and they get him on a backboard. Sully and Davis assist them in getting Bosco down the stairs and out to the bus. Carlos climbs in the back. Sully closes the doors and Kim pulls off.  
  
Sully and Davis stand and watch as the bus pulls off. They turn around in time to see the body bag being carried from the house. Lieutenant Swersky jumps out of his RMP.  
  
"What happened?" Swersky asks  
  
"Bosco's been hit. We shot and killed the shooter." Sully replies after handing his gun over to the Sergeant.  
  
"How bad?" Swerksy questions  
  
Sully and Davis look at each other. "We really don't know." Davis responds. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The doctors and nurses are waiting on the arrival of the bus. Kim pulls it up to the doors. Proctor opens the back door of the bus. Carlos starts rattling off the stats. They escort the gurney into a trauma room and immediately work on the wound.  
  
Carlos looks at his watch. It's 10:30. He looks over his shoulder occasionally while working on the run sheet. Kim turns and looks as the wheel Bosco towards the elevator. Sully, Davis, and Swersky rush in.  
  
"How is he?" Swersky asks as Dr. Fields walks up to the desk.  
  
"The bullet's lodged in his shoulder. They're taking him to surgery to get it out. He should be alright." Dr. Fields replies.  
  
"I'm gonna go call Faith. Better she hear it from us than on the news." Sully says  
  
Swersky nods. Carlos and Kim head back to the bus.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell your mom and Joey?" Carlos asks Kim  
  
"I'm going to tell mom tonight. I don't know when, or how I am going to tell Joey." She replies as Carlos pulls the bus away from Mercy. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Faith. Hey, it's me. Sully. Bosco's been shot. He's okay. They have him in surgery right now to remove the bullet from his shoulder. We didn't want you to hear this on the news. Yeah, I'll keep you informed. Night." Sully says into the phone.  
  
Davis walks up with a cup of coffee. "How'd she take it?" Davis asks  
  
"She's upset, but she should be. I'd be upset if it happened to you while I was out." Sully says  
  
"Yeah." Davis replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walks up to her mother's front door. Catherine opens the door.  
  
"Kim? What are you doing here?" Catherine asks, shocked to see her daughter  
  
"I need to talk to you." Kim says as she steps inside.  
  
They go to the living room. Kim and Catherine sit on the couch.  
  
Kim begins to cry.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" Catherine asks  
  
"Mom, I'm 6 weeks pregnant." Kim says  
  
Catherine's initial reaction is shock. She knows that makes the baby Jimmy's. She pulls her daughter close to her.  
  
"How am I going to do this mom?" Kim sobs.  
  
"You're strong. You'll manage." Catherine responds. "I raised you well enough to know that you can do this." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos sits in the living room of his apartment. Davis has long since gone to bed. Carlos thinks to himself.  
  
"I'm going to be there for Kim. She needs someone. I can be that someone." 


	4. Heroes Fall Part 4

"Thank God spring has finally arrived" Kim tells Carlos  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I'm tired of the cold weather and the snow." Carlos smiles  
  
"I can't believe that I am due in less than 2 weeks." Kim says as she runs her hand over her pregnant stomach  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe it either." Carlos adds, "So when do you start your maternity leave?"  
  
"Today's my last shift." Kim replies  
  
"Oh. That soon?" Carlos asks  
  
"Yeah, I should have started last week." Kim replies.  
  
"Oh, okay." Carlos says as he closes his locker. "Good night Kim. You know that if you need anything, you can call me."  
  
"I know." She replies, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Carlos asks  
  
"For being there." Kim replies  
  
"Good night." Carlos says again as he walks down the stairs  
  
Walsh walks up to Kim.  
  
"Kimmy, you alright?" He asks looking at her staring off towards the now empty stairwell  
  
Kim hesitates, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You just seem a little out of it." Walsh adds  
  
"I'm just tired." Kim replies  
  
"Go home and get some rest, heaven knows that you need it." Walsh says as he takes her bag from her shoulder. "You shouldn't be carrying this."  
  
Kim looks at him and smiles  
  
"Let me drive you home. It's quicker than waiting for a cab." Walsh adds  
  
"Thank you, but you don't have to." Kim replies "No, I have to. I promised Jimmy that if anything ever happened to him, that I would look after you." Walsh adds, "I don't want him coming back and haunting me."  
  
"Thank you." Kim looks at Walsh with a tear in her eye  
  
The two walk down the stairs and off to Walsh's Jeep. Lieutenant Johnson, DK, and Lombardo all watch. *~*~*~*~*  
  
It's early the next morning. Kim wakes Joey up and gets him ready for school.  
  
"Okay, Mel is going to pick you up at school and take you to baseball okay?" Kim asks  
  
"Okay Mommy." Joey smiles as Kim brushes a couple stray hairs across Joey's head  
  
"Don't be late." Kim says  
  
Joey heads out the door. "Bye Mommy!"  
  
"Bye sweetie!" Kim says as the door shuts  
  
It felt weird to be in the apartment all alone. She could never shake the feeling that came over her when Joey left for school. It seemed empty to her. But that feeling of emptiness would soon go away. She had preparations to do to get a nursery ready for the new baby. There is a knock on the door. Kim goes to answer it.  
  
"Hey!" Kim says looking at DK, Walsh, and Lombardo all standing out in the hallway "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We came as a surprise." DK says as he holds a toolbox.  
  
"Surprise?" Kim asks  
  
"Yeah, we decided that you could use a little help getting your apartment ready for the baby, so we thought we would all pitch in." Lombardo says  
  
"Wow!" Kim says trying to fight back tears, "come on in."  
  
The trio walks in carrying paint, and tools.  
  
"We are preparing for a little girl right?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah." Kim smiles looking at the cans on pink paint that Walsh is holding  
  
"Good, didn't want a little boy to have to look at pink walls all the time." Walsh laughs  
  
There is another knock at the door. Kim opens it to find Lieutenant Johnson, Carlos and Doc standing there with tools, ready to work.  
  
Kim can no longer fight back the tears as she looks at her 6 coworkers. "This is beautiful. But you shouldn't have."  
  
"We wanted to." Carlos says  
  
"Thank you." Kim adds.  
  
The seven head to the room that will soon be the nursery. Catherine walks into the apartment; she knows that the guys are preparing the nursery.  
  
"Kim, I think that maybe you and I should go get some lunch for the guys." Catherine smiles  
  
"Mom, did you know that they were going to do this?" Kim asks  
  
Catherine smiles, "Honey, come on."  
  
Kim grabs her purse and leaves with her mother. The guys all watch.  
  
"You think she knows about this?" Carlos asks  
  
"I don't think that she ever expected it." Doc replies as they are painting the wall  
  
"This was a great idea Carlos." DK says  
  
"Come on guys, we need to get these walls painted before the carpet gets here." Lieu adds  
  
"I think that she's going to love it." Doc smiles. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine and Kim are riding in a cab.  
  
"So did you know that they were planning to do this?" Kim asks  
  
"They called me a week ago and asked if I thought that it would be okay." Catherine replies  
  
"They really didn't have to." Kim responds  
  
"But they wanted to dear. They were more excited about it than I was. They can't wait until you have the baby." Catherine adds, "They want everything to be perfect." *~*~*~*~* Faith walks into the locker room carrying a bag.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Bosco asks  
  
"Just something for Kim's baby." Faith replies  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah, I got it yesterday." Faith replies pulling a beautiful musical mobile from the bag  
  
Bosco pulls a bag out of his locker containing a baby monitor and an Ocean Wonders Aquarium toy.  
  
"Wow Bosco." Sully says  
  
"What?" Bosco asks  
  
"I didn't think you cared." Sully replies  
  
"I do." Bosco says  
  
"Well, we should drop these off. The guys should be ready for them now." Davis says  
  
"Wait a minute, what did you guys get?" Bosco asks  
  
Sully pulls a pretty teddy bear from his locker.  
  
"That's it?" Bosco asks  
  
Faith, Sully, and Davis crack up.  
  
"What?" Bosco asks  
  
"I bought a crib for the baby." Sully replies  
  
Davis is still laughing, "I got the matching dresser for it."  
  
"Oh." Bosco says  
  
The four head out to their RMPs and off to Kim's apartment. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The carpet installers have finished with the carpet and are heading out the door when the deliverymen show up with the furniture for the nursery. Besides Sully and Davis's matching crib and dresser, the guys bought a matching rocking chair, and changing table.  
  
The four cops walk into the apartment.  
  
"Hey!" Faith says to Doc  
  
"Hey guys! The furniture just got here, and we are almost finished putting up the boarder." Doc replies  
  
"Great." Sully responds as they head back to the nearly finished nursery.  
  
The four cops stand in the doorway as they watch Walsh and DK, who each have pink paint splattered on their shirts, finish putting the boarder around the room. They give the contents of their bags to Lieutenant Johnson and Carlos who are putting some finishing touches in the room. The mobile, monitors, some pictures, a mirror, and the teddy bear are all neatly placed in the room. The ten of them all take a step back and admire the work to the room.  
  
"It really looks great guys." Faith says speaking from a mother's point of view  
  
"Thank you." The guys all reply.  
  
"Now let's hope that Kim likes it." Lombardo says  
  
"She will." Faith adds  
  
"All units, shots fired 1862 Riverside." The radio breaks in  
  
Bosco grabs the radio "55 David responding."  
  
Sully too calls in, "55 Charlie responding as well."  
  
"Copy that Charlie and David" the radio replies  
  
"Sorry, we gotta run." Faith says as the four head out of the apartment. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine and Kim hail a cab. They climb in carrying 4 large pizzas.  
  
"So, you think the guys are hungry?" Catherine asks  
  
"I don't know, but I am starved." Kim replies  
  
They pull up to Kim's building. Catherine pays the cabbie and they head up to the apartment carrying the pizzas. They open the door to find the guys sitting in the living room chatting.  
  
"Hey." Kim says Carlos immediately jumps up and takes the pizza from her hands.  
  
"You shouldn't be carrying anything." He says  
  
The guys all laugh.  
  
"So who's hungry?" Catherine asks  
  
The guys all look around at one another.  
  
"Kim, would you follow us please?" DK asks  
  
They head back the hallway; Walsh puts his hands over Kim's eyes so that she doesn't see the work until everyone is ready. They walk into the room and he removes his hands.  
  
"Wow." Kim says as tears stream down her cheek. "This is beautiful. I can't believe that you did all of this for me."  
  
"Actually, we didn't do all of it, Bosco, Sully, Davis, and Faith chipped in as well." Doc says  
  
"You guys." Kim chokes up, "You're all the best friends that anyone could ever hope for."  
  
"Glad that you like it." Carlos replies  
  
Each of them gives Kim a hug. They all head back out into the living room to eat pizza and talk. They are all sitting and laughing. Suddenly something goes wrong. Kim cries out in pain. The guys all stop. Doc and Carlos jump up and rush to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Doc asks  
  
"It's coming!" Kim cries out  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't push." Doc says  
  
Carlos grabs a pillow off of the couch as Lieutenant Johnson calls for an ambulance. Doc and Carlos help Kim to be comfortable.  
  
"Okay, bus is on the way." Lieu says  
  
"Okay Kim, hold on. They are on the way. Just keep breathing." Doc says  
  
Walsh runs down to the street to meet the bus when it arrives. The others just stand around the apartment waiting. They know everything will be okay because Doc and Carlos are there. "It's coming." Kim screams  
  
"No it's not, not here. Don't push." Doc says  
  
"The contractions are coming too quickly, and the baby really is coming." Carlos says to Doc  
  
"Okay, Carlos looks like we're it to deliver this baby." Doc says  
  
The firefighters and Catherine scramble around the apartment to find supplies to deliver the baby. Kim is now lying on the living room floor.  
  
"I can see the head." Carlos says  
  
"Okay Kim, you've done this before. I need you to push when I count to 3 okay?" Doc asks  
  
Catherine takes her daughter's hand.  
  
"Carlos are you ready?" Doc asks  
  
Carlos nods his head as he has a towel waiting.  
  
"Okay Kim, 1. 2. 3." Kim pushes  
  
"Almost there Kim. One more push." Carlos says  
  
Kim pushes again, crying out in pain. Suddenly her cries are over taken by the sound of a baby. Carlos has cleared the nose and is wrapping the baby in the towel. Doc and Carlos have already taken care of the umbilical cord. Carlos is beaming as he hands the baby to Kim who is being supported by DK and Lombardo.  
  
There You'll Be by Faith Hill plays softly  
  
Walsh returns to the apartment with Lundy and partner. And he smiles as he reaches the door and sees Kim holding her baby girl for the very first time.  
  
"She looks just like her daddy" Walsh says as the others agree.  
  
"So what's her name going to be?" Carlos asks  
  
Kim puts some thought into it. "Alexandria Marie Doherty" Kim says as the tears stream down her face.  
  
"That's beautiful honey." Catherine says as she pushes her daughters hair back out of her eyes.  
  
Mel and Joey rush into the apartment. "What happened?" Mel asks as she tries to get through the group of Kim's coworkers. Like a door opening, the group moves to let her through. Joey looks at his mother, who has now been placed on a gurney. Kim is holding the baby to her.  
  
"Joey, I have someone for you to meet." Kim says softly as Joey walks closer to his mother.  
  
The interaction between the two is watched closely by all of those in the room.  
  
"Is this my little sister?" Joey asks  
  
Kim smiles, "Yes. It's your little sister. Joey, meet Alexandria."  
  
"Can I hold her?" Joey asks  
  
Catherine's eyes fill with tears as she watches her grandson hold his little sister for the first time. Kim's eyes fill with tears as she thinks back to the first time that Jimmy held Joey. The same smile that Jimmy had while holding Joey for the first time, has made it's way to Joey's face as he holds Alexandria. The tears fall freely down her cheeks.  
  
"You know that Jimmy, Alex, and Bobby are all looking down right now smiling." Carlos says softly. "And Jimmy is beaming."  
  
"We should get them to the hospital." Lundy says  
  
"Yeah." Doc replies as they help take the gurney to the bus and load mother and newborn into the bus. Doc closes the doors and they all watch as the bus pulls away. Walsh rubs Joey's shoulders.  
  
"You are blessed." Lieutenant Johnson says to Joey. "Your dad is with you everyday, everywhere you go. And now your little sister is a constant reminder. Your father is gone, but never forgotten."  
  
Joey looks up. "I could never forget him. Now I have someone to tell all about him."  
  
Everyone smiles.  
  
"You make sure that you tell her all about your daddy." DK says  
  
"I will." Joey smiles as Catherine, Mel, and him get into the cab to head off to the hospital. Lombardo closes the door and the cab pulls away. 


End file.
